


BITE

by scp116



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ??? that's a tag now, Affection, Aggression, Allusions to Violence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Chubby Handsome Jack, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Discussion of Abortion, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Piercings, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Use of Female Terminology, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scp116/pseuds/scp116
Summary: Jack was supposed to be negotiating something or another with someone unimportant with his favorite omega by his side. He can't seem to focus.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	BITE

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Use of female anatomy terms for trans male, allusions to violence, Jack-typical violence, use of the c-word

“Now remember, Rhysie-” Jack scratched at his chin before placing his hand on Rhys' shoulder, rubbing softly. “...no purring at this meeting. As much as I'd love to have you in my lap for the whole meeting to calm me down, as you're so good at doing, you're not here as my omega.” Rhys grinned and took Jack's hand, rubbing the back with his thumb.  
“I'll always be your omega.”  
“Yes, but you're not at this meeting as Handsome Jack's Omega. You're here as...ugh, what was it princess?” Director of Propaganda and Loyalty. Which he was doing a bang-up job of, not that Jack asked a lot of questions about work in this stage of their relationship. Jack couldn't be much blamed for forgetting, lord knows he had a rather inglorious promotion, even if it had been years by now- the only way his coworkers knew was from his absence, and the occasional spotting in the hallways. He wasn't fired, but he wasn't quite a code monkey anymore- he was sure they'd put the pieces together when Rhys forgot to get out of the camera frame for Jack's weekly announcement.  
“President of Stuff.” Jack snapped his fingers, nodding.  
“That was it. You're sitting in at this meeting as President of Stuff, and as much as it would spice up the workplace, Presidents of Stuff usually don't grind against the CEO during meetings.”  
“Who said anything about grinding? I don't grind. I just sit there and look pretty.”  
“You really don't remember your last heat, huh?”

They rounded the corner of the hallway, Rhys nodding at the employees in the hall. Hyperion had taken their relationship in stride, for the most part, and any dissent was shot into space anyways, so really what choice did they have but to go with it? As well as they'd taken the news that Handsome Jack was courting the (brand new) Director of Propaganda and Loyalty, their eyes still widened just in the slightest when they saw the two of them together. Jack was still getting used to letting Rhys out in public at all, as much as he was trying not to be an overbearing alpha- it was frightening. They weren't even bonded yet, but everyone in the hallway they passed through saw Jack's lip curl up at another alpha who lingered on Rhys just a second too long.

Jack's secretary looked up from her computer just long enough to smile, nod, and buzz them into Jack's lobby, as she did every day.  
“The representatives from Maliwan will be here shortly before six. Would you like me to notify you or just buzz them in, sir?” She addressed Jack alone, but glanced from him to the smaller man at his side. Jack shook off the question before glancing at the clock above her head. 5:47.  
“Notify us first, cupcake. Thanks.” He tossed a small stack of bills on her desk out of his pocket, nodding at her before wrapping an arm around Rhys' hips and pulling him into his office. The doors clicked shut behind them. “God, you're just so frikkin' cute, Rhysie. I swear you do that just to torment me.”  
“Do what, Jack?” He smiled and tilted his head back as Jack went in for the kill, laying gentle kisses on his neck, dragging his teeth and huffing softly. “I have't done a thing.”  
“Fucking...” He pulled away, furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his head slowly. “...I don't know. I don't know. Just shut up. God, for someone so frikkin' cute you're so-” He doesn't finish his sentence as he goes back in. Rhys would almost have the good sense to be offended, if the lips on his neck didn't feel so damn good.

“Handsome Jack, sir? The Maliwan representatives are here. Are you ready to begin the meeting?” It was painful to push Jack away- he still had a month to go for his next heat, but christ Jack smelled good. As heady as he usually was, Rhys wanted to roll his head back against his chest and- okay, maybe he was right earlier about the grinding. But with a body like his, with a smell like his, any omega would. If Jack wanted to think Rhys' desire to tie him up and rut against him for hours at a time was exclusive to heats, he was welcome to keep thinking that. Since they'd met, Rhys' lust for Jack never really ebbed- only settled into the back of his mind as other responsibilities and needs demanded his attention.

“Sir?”  
“Yeah, yeah, cupcake. Let them in.” Jack pulled himself away from Rhys' neck after the secretary confirmed, giving a final huff over the irritated skin before straightening his jacket and easing into his chair. Rhys had a similar chair pulled slightly to the side, with the desk having enough room for four or five people at least. The knob of a drawer dug into his stomach uncomfortably, making him twist his face up in distress, but Jack put a hand on his shoulder to still him. A sense of ease came over him as he looked up at the older man, the pinpricks of anxiety from the impending meeting softening into nothing. His resolution was just about to fail him, his hands lurching forward for Jack just as the door opened with a hiss.

“Handsome Jack. Pleasure to finally greet you in person.” The Maliwan representative is tall, taller than either of them, even when he takes his seat on the other side of the desk. A beta, from what Rhys could tell, his scent weak even in such a frightening presence. Jack smiled, tilting his head back just a bit, and crossed his legs. “My name is Mr. Barrach.”  
“Pleasure's all ours. I assure you. Or, it will be when we find out what you want from us.”  
He smiled, tight and cordial. The briefcase he'd brought in and set to rest by his leg is lifted up to the desk, lain flat, and clicked open. His brow furrowed just a bit as he shuffled papers around, ducking his head behind the leather shell. Eventually, after Jack checks his watch, he raised his head and pulled out three stapled sheets of paper with diagrams and writing on them. He laid it before Jack, pushed it across the table to him, and pulled out his own, annotated copy. From what Rhys could see, perched in his chair slightly higher than Jack, it was marked with both black and red ink, some of the writing significantly messier than the rest. Leaning over to Jack, he peered at the paper to see...  
“Oh god, what do you want?”  
“Handsome Jack, sir, this is the patent for a new weapon Hyperion will be releasing in the upcoming Spring, is that correct? The Skyscraper?” Mr. Barrach- Sam Barrach, from what Rhys' eye tells him, raised an eyebrow and straightened his tie, then folded his hands on the table before him.  
“Yeah, I fucking know what it is. What I want to know is why you arranged a meeting to show it to me.” Jack held the paper up to his face, letting out a frustrated sigh as he popped his knuckles with his other hand. Rhys could smell the irritation on Jack, subtly acidic, but still savory and warm- still his alpha. He threw the paper down, incredulous.

“We got a copy of the patent shortly after it was announced to the public. Impressive design, this kind of explosives technology is...unprecedented.”  
“Oh, I know it's impressive, cupcake. Oversaw the development myself.” Jack laughed and sat up, settling a hand on Rhys' knee. “Call it the skyscraper for a reason. That bullet mod it comes with? You get hit with that...” He twirled his finger towards the ceiling, letting out a low whistle.  
“Oh yes, sir. Impressive indeed. We just wanted to ask a few questions.” Jack snorted.  
“Well, I'll give you points for honesty. People are usually a little more subtle about trying to steal our designs. I've never had someone just...ask me about it.”  
“On the contrary, sir. We're not trying to steal your designs, not in the slightest. We had some question about the skyscraper, specifically about some...similarities it bears to one of the designs we've been workshopping.”

Jack leaned his head back with a dramatic sigh and pushed the paper back to Mr. Barrach. “Oh, _I see_. You think Hyperion stole your designs. That's adorable! No, really, it is-” Standing with a hysterical grin, he leaned forward on his knuckles and snarled. “...that you think we need to steal from a _garbage company_ like Maliwan. God, get out of my face.”  
“Handsome Jack, sir, we're not implying anything. We'd just like to discuss the similarities, lest we launch an internal investigation. We'd hate to find an employee at either of our companies having a conflict of interest, after al-”  
“A mole? You think we planted a fucking _mole_?” Jack almost launched across the desk to tackle the other man, lifting his arm to grab at his collar before Rhys caught his hand and took it in his lap. His fingers drew soft circles on the back of his broad, scarred hand, easing the trembling rage bubbling in Jack's chest. His chest was heaving and _firm_ , Rhys' brain sidetracked, before Jack registered the comforting motion and leaned back. “Get out.”

With a tight grin, he nodded and stood, tucking the papers back into his briefcase. As he made his way to the door, his hair blowing back when it clicked open, he turned back for just a second. “Expect an email from legal at some point.” He borderline ran out, leaning into his echo and speaking quietly.

Before the door even clicked shut, Jack leaned down to tuck his arms under Rhys, picking him up and kissing at his neck.  
“I couldn't fucking wait to get that guy out of here. God, you smell so good. Why do you smell so good?” His words got more incoherent as they muffled into Rhys' pale skin, kisses growing frantic as he bit and sucked. Jack had never been shy about leaving marks, but this wasn't the same- he was trying this time, giving Rhys everything short of bonding. He pressed his nose in and inhaled deep, before pulling back and licking a long, wet stripe up the irritated skin. Rhys lifted his arms behind him and gasped, stunned for just a moment before settling his arms around Jack's neck.  
“Jack...” He let his hands rest on Jack's jaw, pulling him up for a deep kiss. He happily complied, biting at the younger man's lip, sitting them both down in Jack's chair and reclining the backrest. His hands, still calloused from his days of vault hunting, ran up and down Rhys' side, fingers trailing under his shirt as he pressed his lips deeper into the kiss. Rhys squirmed in his lap, twisting just a bit- but that was enough for Jack to growl and dig his nails in, dragging them down his ribs. He gasped and pressed on Jack's chest, whining in protest. “...Jack! What are you-”

“Hmm...mine, Rhysie.” His hand came down hard on Rhys' ass, making him jump as he blushed. “...can't get away from me, baby boy. _Mine_.” He went back in for a kiss, holding Rhys close to his chest and rubbing his back as his other hand continued to smack Rhys' behind for the unforgivable crime of trying to escape. Jack didn't let up until Rhys stopped flinching, and started whining loudly into the kiss- when Rhys finally pushed him away, flushed with embarrassment, he pressed the back of his hand to Jack's forehead, then twitched it away.  
“Oh, god- Jack, you're going into rut.” Jack was flushed, his eyes wide and dilated, hair askew. His eyes darted to the door for a second before he slammed his fist down on the button to lock them. Rhys got a quick look at Jack as he watched the doors lock- his expression was frantic and quivering, mouth hanging slightly open. When the light by the door flickered green to confirm the locking mechanism had worked, Jack stopped caring and put his attention back on Rhys. Rhys' neck, wet from Jack's messy kisses, which he had the _nerve_ to put a hand up to protect from Jack's attention.  
“We need to get home.”

The words didn't seem to register with him, as he just took Rhys' face in his hands and gave him a longing stare. The intimacy of the act made him falter, hands resting over Jack's as his fingers curled into Rhys' hair at the nape of his neck- this ended up being the wrong move, the moment of vulnerability giving Jack the chance to resume his assault on his mate's neck.  
“Sweetheart...” Jack's voice hitched in pain as he scraped his teeth across Rhys' skin, the gentle hands on his ass groping him harder every second. As much as he relished in the attention, Rhys screwed up his face and put his hands firm on Jack's chest to push him off.  
“Jack- shit, we need to at least get you home. You'll fry your brains out-”  
“Baby, please...” He whined, which wasn't something Jack ever _did_ \- Rhys was nearly afraid Jack was past the point of logic already, and while he was physically able to fight off a horny alpha trying to get into his pants, he didn't know if he had the _heart_ to.  
“Haven't we talked about office sex a few times? Come on, just- it'll be easier to bear the trip home if I'm not hiding a boner the whole time- I won't even knot you, just let me finish and-” He gasped and shut up when Rhys put a hand on his chest and kissed him, hard- then whined when he slid off Jack's lap to the floor. Any other day, Jack would have smirked and fisted Rhys' hair for what came next- right now, all he could do was tilt his head like a confused puppy and give Rhys a distraught look.

Rhys smiled up at him and ran his hands up Jack's thick thighs, before leaning down and kissing a line up to his zipper. Taking it in his teeth, he reached a hand up to undo the belt as he unzipped Jack's pants, one hand coming down to palm at his own growing erection. He tugged the waistband down and bit his lip, staring with eager eyes at Jack's cock, already fully hard and leaking at the tip. Jack rarely wore underwear, and today was no exception- most days, the thought of doing exactly this kept Rhys _very_ distracted as he tried to work, tried to remember that his job did not require dropping to his hands and knees before Jack like he _so_ wanted to. Jack demanded worship with his smile alone, every time his hand rested heavy on Rhys' shoulder, the night they got together when his boot pressed into Rhys' heaving chest. Looking up from under his eyelids, he saw nothing short of a god, his protector, his alpha staring down at him with pleading eyes. He didn't remember when he started licking and slobbering on Jack's dick like he was the one in heat, but that was only a footnote of the experience- Jack's hands were tugging gently at his hair, his head falling back onto the headrest as Rhys ran his tongue up the bottom of his cock.

He pulled away and wiped the fluids off his chin on the denim pants, taking Jack's hands and resting them on the back of his head. As fun as (Jack claimed) lazy blowjobs were, Rhys had dealt with an alpha in rut before. It might have been a while since, but the bruises on his ribs and thick red stripes across his ass and thighs coming out of the experience left him remembering one thing- fucking wasn't always enough.  
“Go on.”  
Any other day, Jack would have pulled Rhys off the ground to negotiate- it was a heavy request, to do what he was suggesting- but the chemicals pushing through his brain didn't leave a lot of room for reason, and if Rhys' pretty little head wanted Jack shoving his cock down that pretty little throat, he was in no position to refuse.

Jack hesitated for a second before tightening his fists in Rhys' auburn hair, then pushed his mouth back down to where it had been. Rhys tucked his hands in his lap and kissed his soft lips to Jack's pierced head before opening his mouth and lowering onto Jack. He didn't have a second to adjust before Jack lost his composure and bucked his hips, slamming his cock to the back of Rhys' throat with a groan. Rhys choked back a few stray tears and tugged at Jack's pant leg, making Jack massage his head as gently as he could while fucking into his throat as viciously as he was. His favorite part every time was seeing Rhys' pale throat bulge when he fucked into it, watching him struggle and claw at Jack's pants for purchase. His fingers hooked into Jack's waistband for stability, staying as close to his mate as he could with Jack's frantic thrusts nearly pushing him too far under the desk to continue.

Jack sounded panicked, exhaling in quick, short breaths as he bucked his hips, eyes fixed on Rhys' mouth and throat taking his cock. Rhys loved talking during sex, and not hearing him babble about Jack's size or power was different, but it was so worth it. He should shut him up like this more often, Jack thought, before his thoughts were replaced with _claim, mate, fuck, breed? Rhys, pretty, fuck._ None of it made any sense, just a mindless mantra of his instincts begging him to take Rhys for all he'll give, or all he needed to take. He gripped Rhys' shirt with one hand and let out a low whine when he came, feeling Rhys' throat tense as he swallowed all he could.

Jack tilted his head, looking much like a confused puppy as he pushed gently into Rhys' mouth one last time. Rhys closed his eyes and inhaled, the scent of an alpha in rut thick and intoxicating at the base of Jack's cock. It took him a second to push Jack's hips away, despite Jack's weak best efforts to knot his mouth. Rhys really didn't want Jack's knot stuck in his mouth for the next twenty to sixty minutes, as tempting as the thought of having his nose buried in Jack's untrimmed crotch was. Jack looked confused and dejected, letting out another low whine as he stuttered his hips softly into the air.

Rhys leaned up to put a hand on Jack's cheek and kiss him hard, his thumb stroking back and forth as Jack leaned hungrily into it, breaking away with a heaving breath.  
“Come on, Jack. Let's get you home while we have a chance to. I'm not letting you knot me in your office.” Rhys pulled away and took his coat off the back of his chair, tugging it on. Jack nodded and looked down at his pants, his sensibility returning to him in waves. That sensibility would fade when the afterglow did, Rhys thought- Jack needed to get home fast. He was still flushed and shaking just a bit, but they were right about getting him off to calm him down enough. Not being able to knot Rhys' mouth still unnerved a deep part of his brain just a bit, but he understood why. Or, he was trying to persuade himself that he understood, the still vaguely human part of him smacking some sense into him. That sense wouldn't last long, he knew, he so stood and redressed himself, taking Rhys' smaller hand in his and nodding.

“Yeah. Let's...let's get going. Now, please.” Holding Rhys' hand proved to not be enough as he pulled the omega closer, eventually gripping his entire left arm and holding onto it for dear life. Luckily he'd picked the flesh one to cling onto, since Rhys needed the other one for his security pass to get out the door. Rhys glanced up at Jack for a second, who was looking right back at him, distressed and focused. He looked scared and tense, his eyes glancing frantically around the room for a second at a time before re-fixing on Rhys. Jack gripped Rhys' arm tighter and let out a shaky breath, nodding and looking at the door with finality.

When the door clicked open, a fresh wave of fear hit Jack, one Rhys could see- to comfort his mate, he reached up to Jack's hair, pressing the back of his head into the crook of Rhys' neck. It might make him a little harder to manage through the hallways of Helios, but it was worth it to put him at ease. Jack squirmed to get closer to Rhys, shuddering as the air of the hallway hit him and Rhys pulled him out the door of the lobby. Heads slowly rose in the hallway from their paperwork, their conversations slowing to a halt with all eyes on Jack. The air settled around Jack as people tried to pay attention to anything else, their work, the person across from them, even the view of Elpis out Jack's office window through the open door. Rhys gave curt nods to whoever met his gaze, right hand resting in Jack's hair, scratching softly. Jack was puffing soft little breaths onto Rhys' neck, scenting him, then inhaling deep. It wouldn't soothe his discomfort, nor the painful erection pressing into Rhys' thigh, but it kept him calm for the quick walk to the fast travel station at the other end of the floor.

At least nobody saw them who couldn't be airlocked, Rhys thought to himself as Jack dug his nails in.

-

When they got home, Jack didn't tackle Rhys like he expected- he pulled away and started undoing his shirt, or trying to at least, fingers twitching and fumbling with the buttons. His eyes didn't break from Rhys, scanning down his body, audibly choking on his own breath when Rhys bent at the waist to undo the laces of his shoes.

Rhys would have tipped over with the force of Jack thrusting his hips into him if it wasn't for his rough hands wrapping around Rhys' sides, pulling him against Jack's painfully hard erection. Jack was twitching his hips against Rhys, bucking softly and gasping in pained huffs. Reaching back to grab Jack's shirt for balance, he stood up and kicked his untied boots off, back arched to grind against the cock pushed into his ass.  
“Jack- come on, can't you wait to get into bed?” Jack snarled at the word 'wait', scoffing at the mere _thought_ as he ground Rhys' hips against his. His grip was bruising on Rhys' sides, and while he wanted to protest, the thought of Jack pinning him to the floor and claiming him _right there in the doorway_ was growing too tempting to resist. He bit his lip and reached back to grab the outline of Jack's cock pushing up against his jeans, then whispered _fuck it_ and fell to his knees.

Jack whined loud, desperate, and shook his head. “No, no, no- please, not again, I need to knot you, please princess...” He trailed off when Rhys undid his own belt and kicked his pants off, leaning back onto his elbows. His legs fell apart as he eased his back to the cold hardwood floor, and Jack almost fell on his face getting hit all at once with the scent of a _very_ aroused omega. A tempting smell at any time, but Jack was ravenous- his mouth fell open at the sight of Rhys nude from the waist down, hands wrapping around Rhys' thighs to push them further apart. He wasn't eager enough to present for Jack, not just yet, but Jack's tongue playing with his labia like a hungry dog made him ease against the floor with a wistful sigh. Rut sex was fun, and the desperation of it hadn't quite set in yet for Rhys- it had been a while, for both of them.

Jack's fingers pressed firm into Rhys' hips, kneading at the bones and getting more aggressive with his licking. Even with his nose buried and lips wet with slick, his whines got loud when Rhys settled his hand in Jack's hair, whispering muffled pleas between each contact. Rhys' fingers started to twitch and scratch at Jack's head as he sucked on the soft nub between his teeth, arching his back off the floor with a snarl. Jack always ate him out like he kissed him- passionate, claiming, with plenty of tongue to make Rhys utterly _weak_. He pushed Jack's head further between his legs, less to chase his own pleasure than to silence Jack's growing wails. It worked for a few blissful seconds before Jack's grinding into the floor turned into slamming his hips down with a head-splitting clang from his belt hitting the ground. Rhys ground his teeth and struggled to pull Jack's head up from his crotch, wet after his laving tongue. Jack narrowed his eyes at Rhys like he'd been interrupted from a crucial task. If he noticed he was whining softly, desperately with every exhale, he didn't let on- just ran his broad hands over Rhys' torso and licked his lips.

Rhys had to pull Jack up to kiss him by his shirt, fighting the strength of an starving alpha with a full course meal trembling in front of him- Jack always did call him a deer, graceful and twitchy. He kept trying to dip his head back down, trying to lick up the slick dripping down the curve of Rhys' ass onto the floor. He eventually pulled Jack away from his wet snatch, pushing their lips together and saddling his legs around Jack's thigh. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys, holding him impossibly close and grinding his leg up. His pants were sure to be soaked through with slick by now, but neither of them had the capacity to care in that moment. All they could think about was getting closer, their scents making the room reek of a dizzying combination as they fell further into each other. Rhys' pale skin was unmarked, which Jack had spent whole days dreaming about changing- but for now all he could do was helplessly mouth at his kitten's throat, tasting the sweet tones of arousal at the edges of his neck.

“Rhysie...honey, please...”  
“Not...” His will to resist Jack's allure faltered as Jack dragged his teeth along his throat, tongue flicking, his breath cooling Rhys' skin to the point of crackling desperation. “...not here, Jack. Bed- oh god, yeah. Bed. Ngh- now.”

Jack pulled away and somehow rose to a standing position without ever letting Rhys go- he kept the smaller man glued to his heaving chest, pulling him up like a heavy child sliding down his hip. Once they were stable Jack made his way towards the bedroom, keeping his lips on Rhys' chest, teeth dipping under his collar and pulling at the edges of the thick binder. Any other day Jack would have ordered Rhys to take it off at the door, and Rhys would have complained, and grumbled the entire time as Jack helped him out of it, stealing handfuls of his chest (and ass) as compensation. To who, he wasn't sure, but he'd fantasized about Jack's large hands wandering all over him for years before they even met- under his ass like they were now, or massaging his tits to ease the aches of the day.

When Jack got to the bed he folded over it, Rhys falling onto the firm mattress with a thud as Jack made quick work of Rhys' button up. He grumbled, sitting Rhys up to struggle with the binder. Once it was off and thrown at the wall, he put a hand on the back of Rhys' head to lay him back onto the blankets. Jack mumbled into his sternum and tilted his head back up, his hair brushing against the bottom of Rhys' chin as he presses his nose up into his throat. Rhys didn't respond- still lost in his train of thought, and to Jack that simply wouldn't do for his omega to not be clawing and begging for more. Wasn't Rhys in heat? Sure smelled like it to Jack, surely he was doing something wrong for Rhys to not be ass up already.

He bit down at the side of Rhys' neck, far from the bonding site, but hard enough for Rhys to let out an embarrassing squeal and kick his legs out. Jack's assault on his neck turned into full bites, staying away from what he really wanted, but piercing his teeth into the soft dips between his bones. Rhys should have expected as much from Jack, even in a proper state of mind, but the pain still spiked tears into his eyes with every bite. Jack's soft lips closing over the wounds made him shudder out a sob, Jack growling in response and thrusting his hips into the edge of the bed.

“Please, Rhys...I need you so bad...anything-” He sounded choked, struggling to breath between his pleas and kisses, refusing to cease either one. “...anything you want. Need you, fuck you, breed you so pretty honey-”  
“Jack-”  
“No, no, _please_ , let me just-” He paused, hovering over Rhys for a second before untangling himself and kicking his jeans off and under the bed, his leaking cock bobbing up to his treasure trail when it popped up. “...please, let me take care of you...” Rhys only looked at Jack's throbbing cock for a second before his left hand shot down to grab it, massaging up and down the shaft and thumbing at his dripping slit. Jack was hard as a rock and heavy in his hand, and watching him gasp and hump Rhys' hand like a dog had Rhys' legs inching further apart for him.

For the first time since they'd returned home, Jack was reduced to silence, and it was a glorious sight. His neck craned up towards the ceiling, choking out gentle sobs between breaths. His hand stroked mindlessly up and down Rhys' chest, before fixating on his nipple and rolling it between his fingers. He shook his head, face screwed up in pain.  
“Rh...no. No, no, no, no-” It wasn't enough, but nothing seemed to be enough for him in that moment- Rhys was fully pinned, eager and willing to mate, but the clawing need in his chest only got louder every second he wasn't fucking his boyfriend into the mattress. His hand seized to grab Rhys' wrist, pulling his hand off and whining. “I have to...I...fuck.”

“Jack, please...” Rhys' arms fell from Jack's shoulders to his hips, hands working the flesh as Jack lined his hips up. Rhys closed his eyes as Jack pressed his cock into his entrance, groaning softly as the pierced head pushed into him. Jack kept panting, eyes fixed on Rhys as he leaned over him.  
“Aah...” His voice gave out, reduced to rasping as he closed his eyes, letting the sated feeling wash over him. His hands moved to pin Rhys to the bed as he started to writhe, Jack's cock filling him until he couldn't stay put. Squirming so prettily under him, Jack thought, of course Rhys was ready to breed- he'd already been knotting him for years by now, and he said he didn't mind staying on the pill, but the thought of fucking Rhys while pregnant made Jack grunt and slam his hips forward. Kissing up the curve of his stomach, hands protective over it while his mate cried for him to slow down. Omegas always thought their alphas were too rough, but it had to be that way sometimes. They just couldn't understand the urge to fully claim and protect, and Jack would never dream of being more of a savage than he thought Rhys could handle.

Rhys wasn't used to so little foreplay, but he knew what to expect when he realized Jack was in rut. Any other night Jack would have teased and edged them both for hours. Still, his eyes squeezed shut at the pressure stretching him open, filling him, moaning softly on every exhale. His chest arched off the bed as Jack bottomed out deep inside of him, reaching up to his face to bite down on his hand before he remembered how much Jack loved to hear him whine and cry. Jack's tense expression was starting to ease, the lines in his forehead softening as his hands rested on Rhys' waist. Rhys lifted his hand to Jack instead, stroking down his sternum in worship before raising to his face.  
“Can I...?”  
“Y-yeah, take...” A sharp inhale. “Take it...”

Rhys bit his lip and nodded, then undid the clasps on Jack's mask with some difficulty and pulled it away. He hadn't seen Jack's face many times, only in intimate moments, and they hadn't gone through a rut together until now. The gentle stroking on his bare cheek appeared to soothe the rut craze a bit more, at least. Setting the mask aside, Rhys leaned his head back onto the bed and grabbed Jack's biceps for stability. Jack started rocking his hips back and forth, faster every time as the last of the worry faded from his face. Rhys whimpered with every snap forward, crying out at Jack's brutal pace. He loved reducing his mate to a mess of incoherent cries, and Rhys had no real choice but to comply as his body rocked with every thrust.

Before long, Rhys slammed his fists down on the bed with a gasp and took handfuls of the sheets, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around Jack's hips. His eyes had shot open wide as the tension in his stomach grew, cinching tighter as he forced himself to keep breathing through the pleasure.  
“J-Jack, I...” Jack nodded and readjusted his position, tucking his arms under Rhys' spread legs to pull him further back on his cock. Keeping one arm under Rhys' knee, he spread his other hand over Rhys' stomach, his thumb resting on his clit and rubbing gentle circles. His hand was warm and large, and Rhys couldn't help but let out an embarrassing whine as Jack fucked him senseless, watching the older man swallow and squeeze his eyes shut before his own vision went white. “...aa _augh_ -” His orgasm tore through him in the best way, rending flesh, Jack filling his senses with touch and moisture and calloused hands on his body. Jack stopped his ministrations on Rhys' clit, his hips stuttering forward before stilling as he came with a pained shout, hips pressed impossibly close to his mate as his knot began to swell, thick and heavy.  
Rhys squirmed when Jack finally relaxed, collapsing on top of him with what could have been a sigh or a whimper. Jack's knot tugged at his entrance, filling him in the most satisfying way, and the pressure eased both of them into a relaxed embrace. Jack looked up from where he fell with his head hanging over Rhys' shoulder, spotted the small wet patch where his eyes had been, and shook it off. Just overstimulation.

“This...shit.”  
“How-” Rhys was still heaving, coming down from the high Jack had sent him to as he got his breath back. “...how long has it been?”  
“About twenty minutes, I think...”  
“No, Jack...shit, how long has it been since you've had a rut?” Jack looked up to the ceiling, tilting his head and mouthing words to himself. Counting, probably, for a disturbingly long time. He hadn't had one since they'd hooked up the first time three years ago, or not one he heard about anyway. Rhys hadn't really thought about it until now. It wouldn't have caught them off guard so bad if an established schedule was in place, but having gone this long without and starting again out of the blue was cause for concern. Was it even healthy to go this long, without even a mild one? Rhys chided himself for a brief moment, both for not thinking about it sooner and for not ' _fucking paying attention during sex ed, idiot._ '

“...five years since I've had a real one.” Jack paused, then nodded to solidify his answer.  
“Five- fuck, honey...wait, a real one?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I get small ones these days, but not enough to inconvenience me at all, really...” Jack shifted the two of them, rolling over for Rhys to settle on top of him.  
“Weird...what brought this on then?”  
“Hell if I know, pumpkin. I just know I felt normal this morning and you smell...” He took a deep inhale from the crook of Rhys' neck, sighing and nosing under his jaw. “...beautiful.” Rhys closed his arms around Jack's neck, laying his head on Jack's bare chest, which was a little sweatier than he would have liked, but he was warm. His heartbeat thudded against his chest, still slowing from their activities. “You smell like mine.”  
“It's been three years, I reek of you at this point. I'm shocked Yvette can still stomach speaking to me.”  
“I know, but...more than usual. You're literally the sexiest omega I've ever seen, and you walk around Helios like that all the damn time! Looking incredible and smelling like me! Fuck, it's like you're showing off what those bastards can't have. Rubbing it in that you're mine. I fuckin' love it.” Rhys smiled and ran a hand up Jack's stomach to his broad chest, before pressing a kiss to his skin.  
“This is gonna be a long few days, Jack...”  
“I'm betting on it. Use that fancy little eye of yours to order some lube.” Rhys raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Lube? Isn't my slick enough?”  
“You heard me.”

-

Jack had been right. It was a long few days, and the industrial sized bottle of lube he'd insisted on came in handy when Rhys' body started to give out after the first seven knots. Jack was always horny beyond reason for a forty three year old alpha, especially one who hadn't gone into rut for five years, by all means he should have been 'past his prime', so to speak. Evidently not. Jack scoffed at the thought when Rhys brought it up during his only moment of clarity before he sank back into the rut craze, and dismissed the idea just as quickly.

“Past my prime. Geez, kitten, if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't have any faith in me at all. Next you're gonna say I have a dad bod.”  
“You do have a dad bod.”  
“How dare you?”  
“It's sexy as fuck. Never get rid of it.”  
“Noted.”  
  
But Rhys' body could only take so much. He'd been achey since before this all started anyways, and while Jack was gentle as he could remember to be, he was still a possessive alpha in rut. If that wasn't bad enough, about halfway through he must have caught a whiff of the beta delivery girl's alpha mate as she helped Rhys bring stuff inside, and he could hardly set the last groceries down in the time it took for Jack to cross the house and pin him to the wall. If Jack was a possessive ass the rest of the time, a rut made it a thousand times worse. This was how they ended up in their current position.

Right after Rhys dropped the apple juice to the floor, he writhed out of Jack's grasp and somehow pushed his eager lips away. Jack's eyebrows drew together, head tilting in his adorable puppy confusion as Rhys wriggled out from under him. Partially stunned from the rejection, Jack paused, long enough for Rhys to pull the string of his hoodie out and tie it around Jack's wrists. Hands tied behind his back, Jack glanced over his shoulder and tested the boundaries of his restraints before Rhys turned him by his shoulders and sat him on the ground.  
“Jack, I love you, but you're going to fucking sit there until I put the groceries away. Then you can do whatever you want. But I deserve ice cream after a week like this, and if it melts before you give me time to eat it I'm gonna be pissed.”

Jack's eyes were wide, frantically kicking at the tile as he stuttered out objections to Rhys' cruelty.  
“But, but...but...” Rhys turned with a raised eyebrow at his complaints, shoving things in the cabinets as fast as he could without it crashing back onto his face.  
“But what, Jack? Spit it out.”  
“Rhys...baby...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking...just let me- let me breed you, please, I need it, maybe...” Jack trailed off.  
“Maybe what?” Rhys finished off the last of the groceries, crouching in front of Jack and reaching out to stroke his cheek. It was supposed to be comforting to his panicked, strung out brain, but it just made him whine and kick at the floor with a pleading expression.  
“M-Maybe...” Jack went quiet as Rhys pulled his face in close, letting out a shaky breath and licking his lips. “...maybe you'll behave if I can just breed you-”

He was cut off by Rhys' flesh hand slapping him across his bare face, jerking his head aside with a gasp, but not fazing his longing expression. Jack had briefly tried to put his mask back on earlier, but Rhys tugged it away with a comment about how uncomfortable it would be to wear for a week straight. He went quiet now at least, pouting at Rhys as he tried to lean in for a kiss. Rhys pulled away and hauled him up by his shirt, waiting for him to scramble to his feet and stand at attention. His hard-on pressed up against the perviously clean boxers Rhys had _just_ coaxed him into, leaving a wet spot by Jack's hip. Rhys leaned in to press their lips together, Jack moving his head wherever Rhys guided it to sink into the kiss. It was soft, and wet, and if he didn't think about it, Rhys couldn't even notice Jack shifting his hips for any friction he could get. He pulled away after a long moment, smiling at his lover and tugging on his t-shirt collar.  
“Come on, let's get back to the bedroom, big boy.” Jack didn't even blink at the demeaning nickname, just nodded and followed Rhys down the hall. Like a dog, he thought, listening to Jack's pained whines every few seconds.

When Rhys let go of his collar and pushed Jack forward onto the bed, he fell face first, then scrambled to get into a better position. He laid on his back, eyes squeezed shut as he focused on the smell of Rhys beside him, stripping the sweater and shorts he'd thrown on to 'make himself decent' for the delivery. Who cared about being decent, Jack thought. Wasn't he attractive enough to keep Rhys naked and horny, warming his bed while he ran Hyperion? He wasn't even enough of an alpha to get such a stunning omega pregnant, apparently. Maybe he was past his prime after all. That's why Rhys had gone off to be with whoever he smelled in the kitchen. Jack couldn't even blame him.

His train of thought screeched to a halt when Rhys, now fully naked, sat on his stomach and started toying with his nipples. His back arched off the bed as he rolled his hips into the air, crying out loud enough to echo through the house before Rhys cut him off with a quick kiss. He leaned down to lick Jack's nipple, closing his lips around the area and running his tongue over it as Jack gasped. His heart sped up to a dizzying speed as he let his head rest on the bed, his eyes falling shut as he relished in his mate's service. It was strange, not being able to grab or touch, especially when Rhys' body practically begged for it. His broad hands fit so well around Rhys' waist, and he hadn't yet managed to grab his entire chest without any spilling out between his fingers, but he'd sure as hell keep trying.

Rhys rolled his hips over Jack's hairy midsection, leaving warm slick trailing down his stomach. Jack squirmed and cried out, baring his teeth in anguish as he threw his head back. The downside of having such a stunning mate was that said mate knew exactly how stunning he was, and how downright evil it was to restrain Jack like this. Rhys didn't seem to care, smiling and grinding into Jack's stomach, humming softly to himself as he bit his lip. Completely ignoring his alpha practically sobbing and kicking with need beneath him. He looked down at Jack's pained expression, then dipped down for a kiss before pulling off and repositioning, aligning his face over Jack's hard cock and pulling the waistband of his boxers down to spring it free. Jack awed at Rhys' dripping cunt, exposed to him by Rhys' position as he grabbed ahold of Jack's cock.

Rhys pressed a kiss to the tip of Jack's weeping cock, laying small kisses down the side of his shaft, before dragging his tongue back up to the head. His tongue swirled around the ball of his piercing, humming softly as Jack squirmed. His mouth opened to dip down onto Jack's meaty cock, when he felt something soft and wet lapping between his folds. Twisting his hips, Rhys looked down between his legs to glance at Jack craning his neck up, stretching for a taste of his slick. Rhys smirked and arched his back to put himself further in the air, too far for Jack to reach. He kicked at the bed and screamed, head tossing to the side at the unfairness of it. Jack was nearly sobbing, tears spiking to the corners of his eyes as he stuck his tongue out. He cried at the sickly sweet smell _right_ in front of him, evading him, tempting him towards sin but leaving him behind. It would have been cruel, Rhys thought, to shake his hips over Jack's waiting mouth, making the alpha drool with want. Utterly cruel. He did it anyway.

With a smirk, he eased his lips over Jack's cock, tongue laving over the shaft as precum pressed up against the back of his throat. It oozed down for a second before Rhys came up for air, swallowing it down and sucking in a deep breath before resuming his service. The thick smell of an alpha in rut, horny beyond reason for him made his cunt ache, his willpower to stay out of Jack's reach fading quick at the thought of being eaten out by his eager mate. At that thought, he eased down to sit on Jack's face. The exposed scar tissue was rough, making him grimace, but Jack's impatient tongue quickly soothed his discomfort with sweet distractions.

It didn't take long for Jack to thrust his hips upwards into Rhys' warm, wet throat, earning him a light tap on the hip for the aggression. Jack cried at the impact like he'd been hit, squirming against the bed and kicking out in defiance. Rhys pulled off and shook his head in frustration, going down to inhale Jack's warm, rich scent one more time. Oddly refreshing, just a bit sweet, but not as much as his own. Jack shuddered, dipping his tongue into Rhys' entrance, making him gawk at the air for a few long seconds. He had planned to climb off and let Jack take what he wanted, but the wet muscle tenderly poking around his hole made him sit up straight and wriggle his hips. Jack kept twisting at the simple knot linking his wrists together, picking at the tie before realizing how embarrassingly easy it was to get out of. Pulling it off, his hands worked out from behind his back and came up to grab Rhys' ass.

Rhys giggled at how long it took for Jack to escape the sheet bend, bouncing lightly on Jack's face as he ate. If Jack suffocated to death under Rhys, too bad- he shouldn't have smelled so nice and pursued him so eagerly, if he didn't want to die that way. Let him finish putting away the groceries, even. If Jack was dying, he didn't seem to notice- just kept licking and sucking hungrily on what he could, fingers digging into the curve of his ass and massaging. Rhys pressed down jerked, cumming with a shout and taking handfuls of Jack's stomach to knead. Jack licked up all he could, clinging to Rhys' hips to keep him down as he tried to climb off, and whining when he flopped down on the bed beside him. He was still painfully hard himself, not cumming from an unfinished blowjob alone- surely Rhys wouldn't be so mean as to just leave him now, right? Rhys had already proven to be pretty mean today, tying him up and _laughing_ when he struggled with the knot. He really aught to teach that bratty omega a lesson he thought, before he felt Rhys snuggle up under his arm and take his cock in his hand.

Rhys slowly worked Jack to an orgasm with lazy strokes, Jack being closer to a small death than he thought. It was all he could do not to drool on Jack's chest when he came, resisting the urge to dip down and clean up the mess that squeezed out onto his fuzzy stomach. Rhys massaged his swelling knot for a minute or two before letting go, laying small kisses on his pec and pulling his leg over Jack's. He was warm, nice to lay on, but worrying to think about. God forbid he'd have to subject Jack to an ice bath later that night, but it was looking like a strong possibility at this point with how unnervingly hot he felt. Jack's breaths slowed over the next few minutes, stopping only for a second to press a lazy kiss to Rhys' hair.

“...promise you like the dad bod thing, kid?”  
Rhys looked up, eyebrows furrowed at Jack. “Of course. Something on your mind?” Jack would never outright say it, but he did have his...insecurities. He was Handsome Jack after all, and the king of Hyperion didn't lose his drive so easily. He'd scored Rhys, after all, and the kid even seemed to actually care about him, luckily enough. But it was hard not to think.  
“...nah. Just want some of that ice cream, and if you're still sane enough to be attracted to me, I see no reason why not.”  
“No reason why not? What if Rhys says no, huh?”  
"I guess Rhys is just gonna have to deal with it.” He leaned in and kissed Rhys' smiling lips, in the most chaste gesture they'd shared all week. As sexy as Rhys was, Jack thought, he infinitely preferred the soft omega that was falling asleep on his chest, drawing circles with his lithe fingers.

-

When he was a little more in his right mind, Jack fucked like he ruled- rough, with a firm hand and the occasional casualty. Or that's what it started to feel like sometime around Thursday, with Jack railing him into the headboard without mercy. Rhys had thought he was too sore to move at some point the previous day, when Jack got fed up with the brattiness and fucked him non-stop for _two hours_ , but Jack's broad chest and _alluring_ scent had drawn him in yet again. Curse these good looking alphas, Rhys thought, and curse whatever god put them on earth to tempt Rhys. After his first heat with an alpha, he was tired enough to swear off them for good- which was working out “great, thank you very much”.

Jack pulled Rhys from his thoughts by leaning in for a kiss capturing his full attention and exploring every corner of Rhys' mouth. He pulled away and buried his nose in Rhys' neck, nibbling at the tender flesh as he fucked himself senseless.  
“Pretty...sweet little omega, so soft, so good for me...” Rhys would have rolled his eyes if they weren't already rolled up into his head, his mouth hanging open in pleasure at Jack's savage mating. He bit down on his lip and giggled softly, leaning over to nip his mate's ear as he continued whispering praises. “Mine...my omega...Rhys, so tight...pretty omega, so stunning pregnant, so good for me...” Rhys tried to sit up, but Jack's weight pinned him to the bed. He came back to his senses in what may have been a record time, processing the implications of Jack's 'sweet nothings'.  
“What? J-” He was cut off with a tight kiss, Jack not seeming to have noticed what he said, just knowing his omega was distracted from him. “Jack, wait-” He couldn't wait. Every bit of his nature demanded that he _didn't wait_ , and claimed his omega right that second. Vague words from himself about “that's not what hero's do” echoed back into his mind, making him begrudgingly shove down the impulse to sink his teeth into Rhys' neck. He'd eventually forget even thinking about it like this, and go back to wistfully contemplating how to bring it up- but the urge to let nature run it's course was tempting.

Rhys winced at Jack's increasing speed, hips knocking his skull against the headboard. If fucking to death wasn't a real way to die, he thought, a concussion was apparently the next best thing. Jack kept a hand on the top of the headboard, his other hand tucked under the small of Rhys' back to push him closer, lifting his hips off the bed to meet his. He gasped into Rhys' neck and came, clenching his teeth and digging his nails into Rhys. Rhys squirmed at the feeling of cum squirting inside of him, Jack's knot swelling to hit _just_ the right spot. He clung onto Jack as he came, whining and jerking his hips for friction.

Jack fell on top of Rhys, murmuring unintelligible praises into his neck as he wound down, before eventually looking up at Rhys with a serene smile.  
“Rhysie.” He reached up to stroke his mate's cheek, love swelling in his chest as his instincts quieted for a moment. Rhys was the only thing that had managed to do that all week.  
“Jack, do you remember what you said a bit ago?” The concern in his voice made Jack's face fall, shaking his head with a confused look. Rhys didn't think Handsome Jack had any hope of looking innocent after everything he'd done, this week and in general, but somehow he did.  
“No, I uh...forget pretty fast. I didn't say something fucked up, did I? Shit...”  
"No no, nothing fucked up. Just uh...you,” He grimaced. “you said I was pregnant...?”

Jack blinked, then leaned up to rest on his forearms. “Are you?”  
“I didn't...think so.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow, then shifted to look at him easier. “Then...nothing to worry about, right?”  
Rhys pursed his lips, and reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I...maybe I smell different. You would be able to tell easier than me, especially in rut...” Jack inhaled, stared at Rhys with widening eyes, and exhaled through his mouth.  
“I...I guess I would.”  
“Maybe that's...what sent you into rut? I mean, it's weird that a rut would sneak up on you like this after five years...five years without anything, should mean you're too old to even have them. Could the smell of a pregnant omega...?”  
“Yeah, that...” He pursed his lips and lifted his eyebrows, reaching a hand up to scratch at his five o'clock shadow. “...that would do it, alright. Especially if it's mine...”

They stared into each other's eyes for a second, then down to Rhys' stomach as he set a protective hand on it.  
“I guess we should get a test then.” Rhys raised an eyebrow as Jack leaned over to his echo, presumably to get one ordered.  
“I guess so.”  
“Are you...are you upset?”

Jack looked away from his echo, looking back to Rhys. He didn't speak for a painfully long second before readjusting, his knot restricting how comfortable they could get. “...no.”  
“That didn't sound very sure.”  
“I'm just...” Jack set the echo on the bed and rubbed his face, before leaning back down to nestle into the crook of Rhys' neck. “We don't even know yet. I'm not going to...think about how I feel until we know for sure.”  
“And...if I am?” Jack must have heard the twinge of fear hovering over him, his hand absently stroking the other side of Rhys' neck.  
“If you are, then I'm not going to let myself think anything until...until you know.”  
“Until I know what?” Jack kissed Rhys' neck and rubbed his nose over where his scent glands would be, then laid his head back down.  
“Until you know if you want to keep it or not.”

They both were quiet for a long moment, relishing in being held by each other, almost falling asleep to the pattern of their occasional kisses and absent means of affection.  
“...what do you want?”  
“Rhysie, we don't even know if you are-”  
“Shut up. If I am, what do you want?”  
Jack huffed, then kissed Rhys again. “Whatever you want.”  
“ _Jack_.”  
“Seriously, I'm fine either way-”  
Rhys hooked his legs around Jack's and rolled them over to get on top, sitting up and crossing his arms. A thrill ran through him at the knot's friction, but he steeled himself and huffed. “John.” He leaned in and set a finger on his chest, the other hand keeping him up. “Do you want to raise a child with me? Because that's my deciding factor right now.”  
Jack surprisingly didn't look away, holding steady eye contact before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I...” He trailed off, and Rhys thought he was going to look away, before his hands came up to rest on Rhys' hips and run his thumbs up and down. “I'm...ready to be a dad again, I think.”

The topic of Angel didn't come up much. It was painful to talk about, and understandably so- even five years on from her death. She would have been twenty-four as they had this conversation, Rhys thought. Jack's face was- for once, not unreadable or cocky enough to punch. He'd just looked empty every time they'd tried to talk about her before. But he smiled, and reached up to hold Rhys' face. “I...I've been thinking.” He coughed, finally breaking his stare. “About, uh...bonding.”  
Rhys' eyebrows shot up to his hairline, opening and closing his mouth before breaking out in a smile. “Okay.”  
“I just, I- ah, shit. Yeah. I'm ready to...start that discussio-” He was cut off by Rhys smashing into him with a kiss, gladly leaning into Rhys' hand on the side of his face after he pulled away. His eyes fell shut as Rhys stroked his cheek, smiling before looking back up at his mate.  
“I already said okay.”

Jack smiled and pulled Rhys down by the shoulders for a kiss, breaking away with a smile and nuzzling his neck. He huffed softly over the tender skin, grumbling as Rhys' scent eased his growing headache.  
“You're pretty lucky, you know. Scoring a sire like me.” He pulled away to waggle his eyebrows at Rhys, making him scoff and slap at Jack's chest. “I'm just saying. Not many people get those bragging rights. And this kid, holy shit-”  
“You're gonna have to learn to watch your mouth, you know."  
“Bite me. Anyways, this kid's gonna be the talk of the playground. You're gonna have to fight off some teachers trying to get a piece of Jack Jr's hot dad.” He grabbed Rhys' wrist, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand in a faux-chivalrous gesture.  
“We are not naming a child Jack Junior. I swear, if I wasn't possibly pregnant I'd kick you.”  
“Well, you're also still knotted, so running is out of the question.” Jack grinned and laid back, Rhys following suit.  
“I guess that's it for me then, huh? Stuck with you forever?”  
“I guess you are, kitten.” His hands ran the length of Rhys' back, before settling on his ass. He gave a gentle squeeze and leaned in to smell his (what he was becoming certain was) pregnant omega, then pressed a kiss to the line of his neck. “I guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm Joy! Find me on tumblr @scp116, or discord @joyboy#1864! Hope you all enjoyed my depravity, there just wasn't enough rut fics and I had an obligation to change that. Thanks to everyone who looked over it for me!


End file.
